Mikata Kujo
Mikata Kujo (空条 味方, Kujo Mikata) is a 3rd seat officer of the 5th Division of the Gotei 13. He is the younger brother of Osamu Kujo, the captain of the same division Mikata is in. He died during the Korean War, sometime during the year of 1953 C.E. His next life, in the Rukongai, was a tough one. Many of the same people he fought against in the war were there with him, and for many of his initial years he was persecuted for his part in the war. The people that seeked to ruin his afterlife were efficient, and every encounter Mikata's psyche and being were cut away piece by piece until one day he even forgot his original name. Years began to pass, and Mikata fell deeper and deeper into the dark side of Rukongai. He had no home, no family to call back to. Mikata lived day-to-day for more than fifty years. That is, until the day he met Osamu Kujo in the slums of Rukongai. While being transported across Rukongai, Osamu was ambushed. Without a doubt, it was a worthless attack that never had a chance of working. However, Mikata was a mere spectator who had no idea of this. Seeing the attack occur, he rushed in and suffered a near fatal wound, a sword taken straight into his jaw and into his skull. For his daring bravery, Osamu took in Mikata and oversaw his recovery. When he recovered, Mikata was not only offered a chance to join the Kujo clan, but a new name as well. Mikata, which meant friend and ally in Osamu's native tongue. Since that day, Mikata has flourished as a member of the Kujo, and rose quickly through the ranks of Fifth Division until becoming a third seat officer. Personality Mikata has a devil-may-care attitude for just about everything. His cheeky, prying nature can often make him at odds with people, but he has a moral compass that burns with a passion for justice and vengeance. He is a protector of the downtrodden and persecuted, knowing all too well what it's like to be on the wrong side of the afterlife. His choice of words can be disheartening to some, but to those who look past the surface and see him for he truly is: They will gain his respect and devout loyalty. Appearance Mikata still looks to be within his early 20's, strapping and with strong Korean features. He has large, black eyes that are just about the same shade of darkness as his tousled, short black hair. He has well-defined facial features, with a strong jawline where two large scars protrude from the sides of his jaws. Battle scars he earned protecting Osamu Kujo almost twenty years ago now. Mikata wears the standard Shihakushō that Shinigami have. The only distinguishing article of clothing that sets him apart are crimson kote, the metal piece covering the top of his hands are embellished with golden eyes which recreates the symbol of his clan: A hand with an eye on it. Battle Stats *Offense: 30 points. *Defense: 30 points. *Mobility: 40 points. *Reiryoku: 70 points. *Intelligence: 40 points. *Physical Strength: 20 points. Approved by Ramen 4/24/19 11:37pm Category:Characters